1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental instruments, and particularly to an oral retractor for retracting a patient's lips and cheeks during dental and orthodontic procedures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oral retractors for retracting a patient's lips and checks during dental and orthodontic procedures are well known. Typical retractors are formed from a variety of differing parts, often formed from a combination of surgical stainless steel and plastic. The retractors typically require assembly and adjustment of a wide variety of complex pieces. Further, the parts, which are not formed from surgical stainless steel alone, are difficult to sterilize.
Sterilization typically takes place in an autoclave at a temperature of above 130° C. Plastics and other materials cannot be sterilized in the autoclave and must be washed separately. Since regular washing is not as effective, cross contamination is an obvious concern with such retractors.
Thus, an oral retractor solving the aforementioned problems is desired.